wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Icewave
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! might be getting a revamp icewave is my first wof char!!! she is very important to me Icewave is the property of DreamingWolf1. Do not copy/edit unless you want to be reported to the admins Description Pale blue face and wing membranes... white and blue scales, IceWing horns trailing down back that end it normal SeaWing spines. Glowscales and webbed talons; SeaWing-like face and complex with some IceWing features. Horns end in the slightest blue color, and legs and body are a darker blue. Personality blehh History Icewave was the secret daughter of Reef the SeaWing and Icestorm the IceWing. Queen Turquoise held a meeting between the IceWings... however, when the IceWings were flying back to the Ice Kingdom a storm hit. Icestorm was struck by lightning and fell out of the sky. His companions, thinking he was dead, flew on. However,r the injured IceWing was found by Reef. The kindhearted SeaWing sheltered him and nursed him back to health. The two eventually fell in love, but they had to keep it a secret from Queen Turquoise. They had one egg, and when it hatched out crawled their daughter, Icewave. General Spearfish had started to sense that there was something odd going on. She started to spy on Reef, and sure enough she found her itting with a male IceWing and a tiny little dragonet. She reported it to Queen Turquoise, and she had them beheaded instantly. However she spared little Icewave because she had two dragonets of her own, Prince Crab and Princess Pearlfish. She sent Icewave down to the hatchery, ordering one of her generals Icewave, however befriended a young SeaWing named Darksplash. The two soon became inseparable friends. Icewave loved Darksplash because she accepted that she was different, and Darksplash loved Icewave because she was caring and kind. The two young dragonesses grew up together for many years. Darksplash defended Icewave many times against other dragonets that bullied her for being different. Icewave, not wanting to let being a hybrid define her, carried on with her normal life. She wished that other dragons would accept and learn that she was a dragon too, just like them. When Icewave was ten (in human years) she decided to try and enlist in the army. Queen Turquoise, who had been keeping an eye on Icewave since she hatched, refused, saying that hybrids could not be in her army. Angry and confused, Icewave went back to her hut in tears. Darksplash pursued her and told Icewave that she had to try again. So Icewave did. She trained behind her queen's back with the help of Darksplash, who had had some training herself. While this was happening, Icewave caught the attention of a young SeaWing named Shinewater. After Darksplash and Icewave finished training one day, Shinewater approached Icewave and asked her what she was doing. Icewave was afraid that Shinewater would tell the Queen that she had been training behind her back, so she lied and said that she was just hanging out with her friend. Shinewater said that it looked like she had been battle-training. It was then that Darksplash jumped to her defense and said it was none of Shinewater's business. Shinewater immediately became defensive and said that he wouldn't have told the Queen anyways. He said that he thought it was wrong that she would exclude hybrids from the army. Icewave was shocked. It was the first time she had ever heard another dragon defend her hybrid blood, besides Darksplash. She sheepishly thanked Shinewater, apologizing for placing quick judgment on him. Shinewater then offered to also help Icewave train, but Icewave protested, saying that she didn't want him to get in trouble by the queen. More coming soon, please do not edit. Icewave2.png|Drawn by CelestetheWaterBender Icewave.png|Drawn by ADragonDreaming88 Icewave.jpg|Drawn by DreamingWolf1 Icewave for Cerulean.png|Drawn by Solstcice the IceWing Icewave3.png Icewave4.png|Drawn by DreamingWolf1 IcewaveHS.png|Icewave by BrisingrWolf the SkyWing Imageknkn.jpeg|Icewave by General Slopstorm of the MudWings bust5.PNG|Sculptris Icewave bust6.PNG|Sculptris Icewave 2 Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Dragonsonas